White Christmas
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a girl who like to daydream but has lost the will to celebrate christmas. Will her mysterious dream boy help her find her christmas spirit again? or will she end the tradition for good?


White Christmas

Beginning- girl dreams of a winter wonderland with a cute boy and white husky wolves running about the place.

Middle-wonders what christmas really means and if it's worth celebrating-no snow, just green-

End-meets dream boy AND fave actor at the same time and get a white christmas all in one!

_I was walking in a winter forest on my own, treading through the snow when I saw a boy with brown curly hair with white hoodie outfit in the distance. I saw white husky wolves with blue eyes running around in the snow. Then he whistled and they ran up to him, wagging their tails._

_As I got closer, He whistled again which made them rush away to chase each other and he began to walk towards me as well. "Hi, I'm Frostina" I said, shyly. "I call myself 'The wolf whistler' but my name is…." He began to say but was interrupted when I was thrown back into reality._

"Frostina, do you know what 47 times 83 is?" Miss Snowflake, who was wearing a wintery dress with snowflakes along the rim of her dress with red snow boots; had brown hair and brown eyes, asked.

"Er….. 3901?" I suggested, blankly. "Lucky guess" Miss Snowflake replied as the bell for recess went and everyone ran outside.

"Frostina, you're failing Maths! How on earth did you know the answer to the question?" She exclaimed in wonder. "Oh, a trusty cartoon taught it to me!" I replied, with cheesy grin.

"Ok, we'll need to get you to have one to one tuitions, alright?" She suggested.

"Ok" I sighed as I went out of the room to enjoy my freedom.

_Somewhere, far way in a hidden snow cave was an anti-Santa person called Darin Flee, who was plot to rid the world of christmas by building a cartoon cannon attached to a huge blip with all the 50 states of America on the front. "I'll get them all! I was turned down to get presents, turned down to have friends or a physical degree as well! Now they'll pay!" He screamed as he added modifications to his machine through his blueprints. Outside the snow cave was a sign that read 'Welcome to the outskirts of Texas'._

Right now, you must be think I'm somewhere in New York. Well, I'm not. I live in the UK but because of the wonderful cartoons I watch on either my phone or TV (unless my annoying little sister hogs it away from me), I sometimes talk like I'm American but unfortunately I'm not.

Anyway, while I was outside, wandering around the playground; My friend, Lillium came up to me for a chat.

"Are you excited about christmas?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkled in the sun while her brown shoulder-length hair swayed in the wind. "I'm not sure. I mean, I'm getting too old for the whole 'Santa' thing and my list of gifts I want are going down. Maybe I'm not up for it this year" I said, in a slight Bugs bunny impression type of voice.

"Not up for it?! Frostina, Christmas is the busiest time of year; the one time the whole family get to together and you're not excited?!" She exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah, see you at lunch, Lillium" I said, in a disappointed, down-in-the-dumps- tone as I walked away and went up to the library to think by myself.

As I sat in my little corner within the fiction section shelves, I went away into a daydream again.

"…_.Darren" he finished saying as I was back in the wintery wonderland woods again._

"_Did I disappear on you?" I asked as I wondered what he'd been doing while I'd been awake the whole time. "Nope" he said, dismissively._

"_So want to explore?" I asked._

"_Ok" he agreed as he whistled and all of the wolves came as we ventured into the woods together._

"_So are these your wolves?" I asked as we walked along the snow trail through the woods._

"_Sort of. I guess they really like me since they act like they're my pets all the time and come when I whistle" he admitted._

"_Hm… ok" I said, simply._

_Then the trees began to move swiftly in the wind as we could see a small wooden cabin in the distance. We ran towards it with the wolves following like puppies as we rushed inside and closed the door. There was a fireplace on the far-left that led up to the chimney; a fancy chandelier lightening attached to the ceiling, double-glazed windows with wooden frames, a purple vase on a small wooden table on the right. Then inside the kitchen was a modern white fridge and an oven with a dining table in the middle of the room with an electromagnetic microwave sitting on the left side of the breakfast bar thing near the wooden food storage._

_I went up the wooden stairs as two the wolves; one with green eyes and the other with gold eyes, followed me as I found one of the bedrooms. But just as I was about to open the door, the bell rang for the last lesson of the day and I was thrown violently back into reality again._

So I went to my last lesson which was maths and simmered through it. By the time I got home, I was so exhausted that I fed patch, my black 'n' white cat that's my best friend at home and went straight to bed.

_Meanwhile, Darin had sent his machine out into the world and could control it remotely and was relaxing in his cabin when he heard noises from downstairs. So he went downstairs to have a look and saw a boy with a white hoodie that was frozen in time. Then I appeared as well and Darin knew the intruders would need a proper welcome._

"_Is there any milk here? I'm thirsty!" I complained. "I've got some milk" an unfamiliar voice rang._

_Then I saw a suspicious boy with blue eyes and indigo hair to match wearing a black Santa outfit to show that he was against it. "Darin!" Darren exclaimed. "How did you know my name, dream sum!" Darin hissed. "I'm a 'wolf whisper' AND a mind reader" Darren said, proudly._

"_Little girl…" Darin began. "I am NOT a little girl" I yelled as I interrupted him._

"_As I was saying, do you like Santa?" Darin continued with a strain and annoyed tone in his voice._

"_I'm 15 now, so I'm getting too old for his stuff" I sighed._

"_Aha!" He remarked._

"_But he was alive a long time ago but he was called 'saint Nickolas' then. Someone changed his name, gave him an impossible job with red and white suit to match and throw the 'workshop in the north pole' and flying reindeers attached to a sled with a large bag or presents' into the mix" I added matter-of-factually._

"_I'm beginning to wonder if I should celebrate Christmas the traditional way: the presents and such, at all. I think it might be a 'green' Christmas this year" I wondered as a song rolled through my head._

'_I'm older now, time's a ticking_

_Everyone's rushing, that how this time year is_

_Rushing to buy presents, for family and their peers_

_Who knew it could be this busy and hecktic?_

_Maybe it's just fun?_

_I don't know if should celebrate christmas,_

_I feel so confused, with every passing year,_

_I felt amused, but now that I'm 15_

_That's all in the past, all that I ask_

_Is why couldn't it last?_

_Sometimes it snows, sometimes it doesn't,_

_Even if it doesn't, my feet just get frozen,_

_Coldness is not my best bet, so go head and pay the rent!(wait what was I talking about? Oh, yeah)_

_Most people want a dreamy 'white christmas'_

_But sometimes two boy who are relative ruin it!_

_I don't know if should celebrate christmas,_

_I feel so confused, with every passing year,_

_I felt amused, but now that I'm 15_

_That's all in the past, all that I ask_

_Is why couldn't it last?_

_So merry christmas!' I sang with love and wonder as the two boys stared at me._

"_What?" I asked as they continued to stare._

"_You have a great voice" Darren said._

"_Thanks!" I said, gratefully, as I blushed._

"_Well, no one will be having a christmas now, because I'm in control!" Darin growled._

_Darren whistled and the wolves came rushing in as they growled at Darin._

"_You were saying?" Darren asked._

"_I'm collecting all of the presents and joy of christmas as we speak!" Darin gloated._

"_You won't get away this!" Darren yelled as he told the wolves to attack him._

Meanwhile, somewhere in New York, Lillium had contacted a special famous person to help get my Christmas spirit back and boast it up again too. He got on a plane to England which took 2 days long.

_Darin had the remote for the machine in his back pocket as I swiped it from him._

Currently, in the real world, all of the Christmas things that give joy to everyone was getting sucked away by Darin's contraption and little kids were crying.

_I tried to figure out how to reverse the effect by pressing the red button the remote which made the blimp machine reverse backwards, returning all of the gifts back to their rightful owners along with all the joy that goes along with it. Then it self-destruct afterwards._

"_It's over, Darin!" I yelled in triumph. _

"_Sure you defeated me and stopped my scheme but I can still stop __**you**__!" He screamed as he opened the door and threw me outside._

_The winter wonderland was still the scenery but the snow on the ground looked more like clouds which I fell through into the sea below. Darin threw Darren five minutes after me as well._

_As soon as I made impact with the water, I kept falling a bit like the opening for Kingdom Hearts, my favourite game series ever. Then I began to struggle and just when it seemed that I was going to drown; _I woke up in my bed, feeling hot and sweaty while gasping a lot.

It was now the 24th, christmas eve and I was still feeling down-in-the-dumps, when Lillium arrived at my house along with my aunty, Nan and two special friends she had brought along with her.

When they came into the living room, I jumped for joy. There, in the same room as me, was Darren and my favourite actor in the whole wide world!

He had brown hair and brown eyes wearing black leather jacket similar to mine, brown skinny jean, black boots and an ACDC top under his jacket.

They both smiled at me and I fainted with happiness.

"Frostina? Hey, wake up! We have something important to say" Darren said, calmly.

My eyes immediately opened.

"What is it?"

"Frostina, I just want to say I've heard great things about you and my advice is to keep being happy to bring smiles to peoples' faces; plus remember to write christmas cards. By the way, call me 'Robin' as my nickname" He said with a grin.

"Frostina, no matter what happens, whether we get a white christmas or not; I'll be here for you" Darren said, gracefully.

"_Thanks guys!" I said, cheerfully._

_All five of them stayed overnight that night._

_The minute the sun appeared or in this case it turned morning and was probably still dark; I got up and ran downstairs like tradition, feeling happy._

_Darren and 'Robin' woke up too as I went up to the window and pulled over curtains and gasped._

_Everywhere was white and fluffy._

_I opened the window and could hear sleigh bells in the snow while spotting children in the houses nearby with their windows open too, also listening as well._

_I hugged both Darren and 'Robin' as my little sis came downstairs._

"_Thanks for giving me back my christmas spirit" I whispered._

_I guess it really was a white Christmas after all._

_**The end**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this little christmas fanfic! May your days be merry and bright**_

_**And may all your Christmases be white!**_

_**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**_

_**Read and review and you might get a nose kiss from dear Patch, my feline pal!**_


End file.
